1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator provided with an evaporator or evaporators.
2. Description of the Related Art
In traditional refrigerators the evaporator, however constructed, is defined, i.e. unmodifiable, size and location. It follows that possible cold deficiencies or excesses cannot be compensated during refrigerator use. In forced-air refrigerators these unbalances can be modified, but only partly, by operating the flaps or other members by which the direction and throughput of the forced air acting as the cold carrier are changed.